<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Delivery by IrisoPage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361206">It's Not Delivery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage'>IrisoPage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tick (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jezebel!<br/>A Friend's Original Character and Chairface's 'Rent-A-Pet' for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chairface Chippendale/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not Delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I'll add more tags and summary later)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You would think when you were a man with a chair for a face, your evening routine would be a bit shorter than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with Chairface Chippendale, he was to look ever distinguished, especially for his esteemed guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in the middle of making sure he looked as presentable as a chair possibly could before his lady of the evening arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not so much a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lady, </span>
  </em>
  <span>more like a sheep demoness sent straight from hell that offered her services from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Same difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chairface was quite the frequent customer, having stumbled upon her services through a particularly devilish looking guest at one of his more interesting soirées.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no clue as to who invited him to his party, but at least it worked out in his favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his overly elaborate doorbell ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>30 minutes or less, guaranteed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one final check in the mirror, he went to let in his guest. He opened his door and was immediately greeted with a face full of wool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Chippy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An already excited lambie lady nuzzles against him as she invites herself in. She was scantily clad in an outfit that most likely wasn't street legal and all gussied up with hearts made up on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did ya miss me?" Jezebel smiles, gently headbutting his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While appreciative, he did pay for a pet, and expected her to behave as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that anyway to address me?" He huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, already?" She playfully pouted at how firm he was already. "Good evening, sir." She curtsies politely, her fluffy tail wagging happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that's more like it." He nods in approval as he looks her up and down. "What a darling little outfit you've chosen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not wearing any socks and I've got panties to match." She grins, lifting up her skirt to prove it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was pleasantly surprised at her choice of attire, he couldn't let her fluster him so soon now. He clears his throat and wags a scolding finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, we'll get to that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He assures as he slings his arm around her waist to lead her into the mansion, though his hand was quick to wander lower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a quick tug of her tail, causing her to bleat, before his hand retreated again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assume you have an appetite?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She became slightly less flushed at the mention of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Always~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This job came with many perks, but rich people food was one of her favorite parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leads her into the dining room area, and she goes to sit next to him, before an arm blocks her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ah, ah. Pets don't sit on the furniture now, do they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you prefer I stand?" She asks rhetorically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Precisely!" He cheers as he clasps his hands together. "I've got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> job for my little lamb."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn't any </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, she found herself standing beside his chair, holding out a tray of food and being forced to watch him eat his own dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Master eats before the Pet, after all." He rationalized, sounding like the absolute smug bastard he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though annoyed that she had to wait for dinner, holding a tray wouldn't have been so bad, if not for the vibrator buzzing between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remote sat next to his plate, well within her sights, but she wouldn't dare reach for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Care for a bite?" He holds the fork up to her mouth as a long finger traces over the dial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rhetorical question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll wait, sir." She assures with an aggressive nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I insist~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a forkful of whatever expensive meat only he could afford and holds it up to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally tempted into the trap, she eats the tender meat off his fork, trying not to chew so ravenously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's almost lost in the sensation, though she's quick to snap out of it when she hears Chairface chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the sound reaches her ears, intense vibrations reach between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was starting to wish that she had put on panties when she felt her own wetness drip down her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squeezing her thighs together as she mewls, clutching on to the food tray as if it were the only thing keeping her from coming undone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has my lamb learned her lesson now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmm-Hmm~…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that now?" He asks, fingers drumming along the table next to the remote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've learned my lesson, sir."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, I'll choose to believe that." He hums as he lowers the vibrations. "Don't make me change my mind now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was merciful for now, she would get little relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near the end of his meal, he would fiddle with the controls far more frequently. Bringing it up to its full intensity for just a split second, just to hear a yelp out of her, before lowering it back down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stand up straight now, dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ye-yes, sir." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She whined, her voice wavering as if it were affected by the vibrations as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speak clearly when I address you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hikes up the intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we… move this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>elsewhere?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whines, looking down at him with pleading lamb eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can we?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He repeats almost mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May we, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks for a moment, his humming almost matching the sound of the vibrator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you show me the mess you've made, then I'll decide?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakily sets down the tray, before lifting up her skirt and spreading her legs for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, my~" He purrs, reaching under her skirt and pressing his hand against her wet mound. "Needy little thing, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jez can hardly manage an answer, whining as his fingers push inside her. They purposely roam around, stretching her walls as he takes his sweet time removing the vibrator from her. He leaves the toy on his plate for a servant to clean up later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand returns to between her thighs, letting his fingers play around her lips, almost dipping into her dripping folds, but not nearly enough for her to ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Won't you give a poor lamb just a bit more?" She squirms underneath his touch, pouring on the theatrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, I'm not unreasonable." He coos. "We'll have all night to play together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chairface stands up from his seat, his height quickly overshadowing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He brings his hands to cup her face, his thumb brushes over her lips before she tastes herself on his gloved fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those irresistible hands smooth down her neck, jingling the bell on her collar before her ears perk up at the telltale click of a leash being attached to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And here I thought you couldn't turn any </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> shades of red." He laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jez pouts, not helping her flushed completion in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you weren't paying for this, I swear-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, we'll have none of that bratty behavior, or you won't get your treat." He glares as he roughly pinches her cheek. "You'll have to be a good pet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't I already a good pet?" She bats her eyelashes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me rephrase that, you'll have to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>behaved </span>
  </em>
  <span>pet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already paid up front." She points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps, but I know you enjoy this as much as I do, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> behave." He says rather firmly. "Though I suppose we could move this </span>
  <em>
    <span>elsewhere."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicks at her and gestures to follow him, though he only took a few steps before looking at her rather incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I didn't realize pets walked on two legs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets out a slight whine before she lowers herself to her hands and knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's better."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crawls a few steps behind him, having to scurry extra fast because of how long his legs were, though that didn't stop him from tugging at the leash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leads her into the bedroom and sits at the end of the gigantic rich person bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pats his thigh as an invitation and she obediently approaches him, resting her chin on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now there's a good lamb." He praises, gently scratching behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jez nuzzles into his hand before her snout begins wandering elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always such an eager little lamb, but I suppose that's why I call you." He tuts as he tilts her chin up to look at him. "Do you think you deserve it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said I was a good lamb." She points out, looking up at him with those wide eyes as she wiggles impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come and get your treat then." He nods towards her, beckoning her closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost considered taking back what he said when he was practically pounced on by an overexcited sheep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jez wasn't going to waste any time, having already been teased enough. She made quick work of helping him out of his pants while he shrugged off his vest, still looking a bit ruffled at being used as a tackling dummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a lucky lamb, having someone as handsome as you." She giggles as she runs her hands over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chairface mumbles in response, starting to become a bit flustered, which only eggs Jez on further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's always an honor to be the pet of such an intelligent, important man." She purrs before kissing along his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing every inch of his body within her reach, slowly moving down his form towards her real prize. As she moves lower, he starts to squirm underneath her, moaning all the while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I too much for you?" She glances up at him smugly, not so casually rubbing her face against his bulge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want to take care of my little lamb." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mah!" She bleats in excitement before she starts stripping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said the magic words, didn't I?" He chuckles at how eager and desperate she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits up, smoothly trading places with her before he leans her back into the bed. His hands brushing over her wooly curves as he looms over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ruts against her, her wetness spreading and coating his member. He's almost trembling with desperation, but he stands firm until she manages a proper answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I only want you, Chairface. I need you more than anything~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good girl."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rewards her obedience when he finally pushes into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're always the perfect fit." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sounds pleasantly surprised as her walls stretch to fit him, filling her up before he begins thrusting into her. His balls slapping against her with every plunge of his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always filled her up so well, thick and warm, so much that you could make out a noticeable bulge in her nether regions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Chairface…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me more." He urges as his voice begins to strain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You make me feel so good! Keep going!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She struggles to get out proper words, already occupied with mewling and bleating noisily as he thrusts into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tight squeeze around his dick encourages him further. He grabs her thighs, lifting her as he continues to buck his hips. His cock repeatedly slams into her sweet spot and bringing her closer with every thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chairface grows louder as he grows closer, his rhythm becoming more frantic with his desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, Jezebel~~~" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out one of the dreamiest moans she's ever heard as he cums. Tightening his grip on her thighs, enough to leave faint marks as he empties his balls inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The warm gush pushes Jezebel over the edge of pleasure, tingling through her core and up her spine. She clutches him tightly, raking her nails down his back, riding and milking him for all he's worth through her orgasm. She could swear she felt numb for a moment, only feeling the hot pleasure twist and turn through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the feeling finally returned to most of her limbs, she stares up at Chairface, facing a similar afterglow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to recover, and he spends another moment to admire the cum leaking out of her, a bit embarrassed by just how much of a mess he made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out of her, staring rather intently, almost admirably, before he rests beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Satisfied now, sir?" She asks teasingly, knowing him well enough to know what his answer would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know once is never enough for me~" He sighs blissfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I want to get my money's worth."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he would.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>